


Save Me

by honestgrins



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, he plays mechanic to her damsel in distress, lavon shows up and is not amused, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Zoe calls, needing a knight in shining tool-belt. Wade happily complies and negotiates for a little fun in return.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).

Wade was busy scrubbing down the bartop when his phone rang, and he couldn't help a smile when Zoe's face lit up on the screen. Quickly picking up, his grin widened. "Hey, Doc."

"Waaaade," she whined, frustration clear in her voice. "I need help."

Though she didn't sound hurt, alarm shook him to the bones. "You okay, baby?" he asked, already tossing the rag aside and patting his pockets for the car keys. 

Zoe sighed heavily. "I might have borrowed Lavon's truck-"

"You don't drive stick." He made his way out of the Rammer Jammer, pretty sure where the conversation was heading. "Tell me."

"Yeah, yeah, I might have forgotten to shift gears before gunning it, and the engine is kind of...smoking?"

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Wade just shook his head. "Alright, I'll be right there. Just sit tight, Doc."

* * *

"Car trouble, miss?"

Zoe pouted where she sat in the driveway, her chin propped on her knees, which gave him a tempting peek past the slipping hem of her shorts. "Lavon's never going to let me borrow a car ever again."

Scraping at the back of his neck, Wade leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "To be honest, I'm surprised he was even letting you take one today. Or any of the last twelve times you-"

"Alright, I get it," she snapped with a hand jutted out to stop him. "Can you fix it before he gets back or not?"

He popped the hood and winced. "I don't know. I think that kind of service will cost you." His lips turned up in a smirk, glancing over to her. "_Dearly_."

Eyes narrowed, Zoe seemed to consider the proposition. "Really? Now?" Wade just shrugged, and she let out an amused huff that loosened her whole posture. "Fine," she said, pushing herself to stand up. She batted her eyelashes as she walked toward him. "But I don't have any money on me, sir. Can't we come to an...agreement?"

Watching her hand trail down his arm, he lifted his eyebrows. "Miss, I'm just a simple mechanic trying to keep my shop open. I can't be handing out favors to every pretty girl that breaks down on the side of the road."

"I'm not asking you to help _every_ pretty girl." She started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing expensive lace underneath. Her head tilted to the side. "Just this one."

"What'd you have in mind?" Slipping his hands in his pockets, Wade made sure to tug just a bit at his belt, pleased when her eyes followed the action closely.

Zoe bit her lip as she sauntered closer. "Fix the car, and I'll show you." Her shirt flapped open, one sleeve drifting down from her shoulder.

With a crooked grin, Wade closed the hood of the truck, only to pull her up to him, sure hands gripping her thighs as he set her on top. Taking the hint, Zoe clutched at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. “You must be a pretty good mechanic if you can fix the engine with me in your way,” she teased, holding her lips just out of reach. 

He laughed into her smile, greedy hands already sliding into her open shirt. “It takes talent and a lot of practice, but I promise I’m up to the job.”

“But can you make it quick?” Her hips rocked into him, impatient. “Lavon’s supposed to be back in twenty minutes.”

Scrunching his face up in thought, Wade took advantage of her distraction to kiss her thoroughly. "Don't worry, baby, you know I've got you." To prove his point, he let one hand coast up her back to pop the clasp of her bra. 

She moaned at the scruff of his beard down her chest. "Yes, please." Her hands fisted in his flannel, tugging him closer. "If all mechanics are so...attentive...then I might have to borrow Lavon's cars more often."

"I am pretty good with cars," he said, nose brushing aside the lace so he could take a nipple between his lips. He pulled back with a hard suck, grinding into the sudden jerk she gave. "Knowing just what an engine needs to purr..." Tugging her shirt down from her shoulders, he smiled as she tossed the bra as well. "One that'll do the work for you once you get it running," he joked, nothing but appreciative as she rushed to strip off his shirt, too. 

Her hands moved to his belt as she pressed greedy kisses along his jaw. "Doing all the work is the least I can do for my valiant rescuer," she murmured against him. Popping the button of his jeans open, she teased the edge of his boxers. Her fingers snuck into the band and lightly scratched the soft skin underneath. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Wade laughed and hid his wide grin in the curve of her shoulder while he moved her hands away from his pants. "Ladies first." Instead, he slid up the wide leg of her shorts to rub over the soaked lace of her underwear. She keened into his touch, moaning when he pressed harder. "That feel good, baby?"

"Uh huh," she said, nodding into his neck. "More of that, please."

He kissed her deeply as he moved the fabric out of his way, sinking a finger deep into her. "So hot for me," he murmured against her lips.

Zoe hummed back and unapologetically reached into his boxers to grip his cock. Biting his lip, she smiled at his immediate groan. "I give as good as I get, mister. What's it going to be?" Another finger slid into her pussy, and her hand jerked up his length. They worked each other up quickly despite lazy kisses and whispered promises. "Please," she finally begged, lining him up with her center.

He pressed into her, her legs clenched tight on his hips. Wade held her close with each thrust, careful to keep her balanced on the hood. "Yeah, baby," he said when her nails dug into his back. "Just like that."

"Faster," she urged, her tongue tracing up the edge of his ear.

Running a slick finger over her clit, he complied easily with her demand, driving her toward release until she bowed in his arms. He moaned into her shoulder as she clenched around him, his own orgasm triggered by the stream of curses she let loose from that pretty, little mouth of hers. The tension slowly bled out of both of them until they were wrapped around each other, breathing heavily. Wade tried to pull away, only for her hold to tighten. He smirked as he brushed a hand over her hair. "You good?"

She grinned against his neck before pressing a firm kiss to his jaw. "So good. You?"

"I live to serve, miss," he teased, pulling her lips back to his. "Now, we should probably get dressed if I'm going to actually play mechanic."

Pouting, Zoe reluctantly let him go and watched him duck to pick up their clothes. He tossed his shirt on before draping hers back over her shoulders and slowly buttoning it back up. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, glancing to where her bra still hung over the side mirror. 

But Wade just shook his head, finished with her buttons and starting on his own. "Nope, I think that will be my payment."

"I already paid you, _sir_." She shoved him back and made to reach for it, laughing when he darted around to grab it and tuck it into his back pocket. "Those things are expensive, you know."

"You'll get it back," he promised with a sweet kiss to her lips as he helped her down from the hood. Rolling her eyes, Zoe still wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and he eagerly let her do so.

A car door slammed, and they both jumped in surprise. Wade's hands tightened on her hips as she leaned into him. She really fit perfectly in his arms, and he had no desire to move her despite the look on Lavon's face. "No, no, no..." 

"Lavon," Zoe tried, halfheartedly tugging herself away from Wade and hastily smoothing her hair. "We weren't doi-"

"My truck!" Wincing, Lavon moved to the still smoking front of the car, apparently unaware of the quickie they just had on top of it. "We talked about this, Zoe, you can't drive a stick!"

Her mouth pursed in offended pride, but even she seemed to know better than to argue. Personally, Wade was relieved their friend hadn't noticed their general dishevelment. It would be a lot harder to fool around spontaneously if people were wise to the game. When she merely shrugged with that cute, wide-eyed smile of hers, he had to cough to cover his laugh. "Sorry?"

Lavon narrowed his eyes at them, only to flick over to the smoke. "I'm taking care of it," Wade promised. He pressed a kiss to her head at her little huff of indignation; she never did like being talked around, even if it was to her benefit. "Shouldn't take me too long to get you back in business." Nodding, Lavon went into the house without sparing them another glance, though he did mutter something about Burt Reynolds guarding the garage.

Groaning, Zoe turned in his arms. "Thank you for taking care of it," she grumbled with her face pressed into his chest. "For taking care of me."

"Always, baby." Her head tucked perfectly under his chin, and he reluctantly pulled back so he could focus on the truck instead. "Okay," Wade sighed, scratching a hand at the back of his head as he lifted the hood back up. "Let's see if I can actually fix this thing now."

She hummed and squeezed his waist in a hug from behind. "Mmm, sexy."


End file.
